


Taste of Sweet Rain

by agdhani



Category: Black Sails
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-29
Updated: 2015-03-29
Packaged: 2018-03-20 06:02:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3639441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/agdhani/pseuds/agdhani





	Taste of Sweet Rain

Flint stared at the sky, the rain bath his face, washing away the traces of tears he didn’t want seen. He was alone now…correction…they were alone…with no one else in sight. Not even the men on the ship would see them here. This was difficult enough as it was. He didn’t need a goddamn audience for this one last moment of life.

He’d endured it before, through no choice of his own. Then his heart had been locked away to prevent it from happening again.

Yet here he was. Despite his best efforts, it had found him again…and the same end was crashing over him like the stormy surf of high tide was rolling over his boots. This time, at least, there was a chance to say goodbye.

“We can find a way to make this work…”

Flint shook his head. He wished there was a way. But there wasn’t. “It’s the only way to save you…to save both of us…we’ll never beat the odds…”

If not saving his life, it would at least save Charles the heartache that was bound to come if they continued this impossible course.

“Beating the odds is what men like us do…”

If only that was true. “Not this time.” Flint could not allow the note of desperation to sway him. This had to be done…before it was too late for both of them.

He heard the sigh above the singing wind, the heartbreak, and closed his eyes. When he opened them again, it was with his face between the other man’s hands, Charles’ lips crushing against his, tasting of cigarettes, rum, sex and sweet rain.

Then it was over.

This time he was honestly alone. Yet again no goodbyes had been said.

But they didn’t need the words. It was better this way.


End file.
